


The world you could build for me.

by Code_99



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, My First Fanfic, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_99/pseuds/Code_99
Summary: When she learned about the break up she could hardly hide her smile. Dobbin became suspicious but thats it. She didn't realize at least she thinks that her friend didn't realize that she has feelings for Abe.Harper finally tells Abe how she feels about him.  None of them knew how this night would end.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham & Harper Li, John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Kudos: 3





	The world you could build for me.

Lieutenant Li has just returned from SERE training When she learns that captain Abraham broke up with Alex Hunt.

Captain Dobbins told her the news so she doesn't hurt Abe's fellings accidentally.

Harper in SERE training realized that She has feelings for Abe.

When she learned about the break up she could hardly hide her smile. Dobbin became suspicious but thats it. She didn't realize at least she thinks that her friend didn't realize that she has feelings for Abe.

At the end of that week, they had planned to go to the bar and celebrate Harper's return.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day Harper was ready to reveal her feelings to Abe. At least tell to Dobbins because she could give her advice about what's happening. Because Dobbins always have opinions about everything.

That evening she decided to tell Dobbins about everything.   
'

Hi Maya' Harper said as she sat down beside her.

Maya responded with big smile. 'Glad you're back working with us. Your substitute didn't give us the challange in court and Abe coldn't do anything without you.'

'So how are you after the training ' Maya continued while drinking her favorite drink.   
'A bit tired but all and all great' Harper said after ordering her self one drink.

They talked about 5 minutes and than Harper started to talk about Abe.

'How's Abe doing? ' Harper asked.

'As normal he could after a brake up. Even though he broke up with her no she with him.'  
Harper a bit shocked.

Maya continued ignoring Harpers reaction. 'Actually he broke up with her just three days after you left. ' 

Maya still ignoring her face emotions asked.   
'So when are you going to tell him?' 

Harper looked at her with questioning eyes.   
'about what?' 

'Don't look so dumb founded.' Maya sipped her drink and continued. 'About how you are madly in love in him.' 

Harper almost spilled her drink. 'what-who-when. Im not in love with him I just like him and, never mind. ' 

Harper settling in her chair more comfortably. 'I don' t know. What do you think when should I say that I like him?'  
Dobbins looked at her seriously 'tonight. When he comes and don't wait any longer' 

Harper while ordering another drink asked  
'How long did you know that I have feelings for Abe?'

Maya thinking 'I don't know probably 3 or 4 days. When I told you about brake up I saw in your face that you like him. Like madly like him.'   
____________________________________________  
After half an hour Abe finally arived.   
Harper almost left when Abe arived but Maya was there to hold her back and Harper will for ever be thankful for that.

Abe took seat next to the Harper after Maya left. As Maya said problems with brother. But nether of them belived her.

Abe with big smile. 'Nice to have you back. It was very boring without you!'   
'Nice to be back' Harper replied.

In that moment Harper took all her straight to tell Abe how she feels for him.   
'Abe can I talk to you about something important?' Harper asked. 

'Yeah sure. Is everything right? Are you okay?' Abe concerned asked? 

'yeah everything is alright. It's something else I wanted to talk about.' Harper said with small smile. 

'alright, spill it out.' Abe said looking directly to Harper.   
'Okey' Harper sight 'It's that… How could I formulate this? John Abraham I like you and I want to go on a date with you!' Harper blurted out. 

Abe just froze and in that moment Harper stood up and left because of the embarrassment.   
____________________________________________  
After a 1 minute Abe followed her and found her crying against her car. 

' Are you okay? ' Abe asked.   
'No… I just embarrassed my self in front of you' 

Abe just gave her weak smile and sight.   
After 5 minutes Abe broke the silence with words that will always be dear to Harper.   
'I also like you and want to go on a date with you' Abe blurted under his nose. 

Harper looked at him and saw eyes that are filled with love and respect for her. 

'I always liked you. And before you said that you like me I wanted to say that to you. After you broke off the engagement I wanted end my ralationship whit Alex because I understood that I like you I didn' t say anything before SERE because it would have distracted you.'

'Harper Li I like you!' 

And in that moment Harper took Abes hand and kissed him.   
After the kiss all the problems went away for both of them. 

In that night Harper Li she knew that John Abraham was hers and only hers.   
  



End file.
